


Keith's Mom (Has Got It Going On)

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Keith/Lance (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yeah, you guessed it, that's a 'Stacy's Mom' reference. Classy, Lance.Oneshot/drabble





	Keith's Mom (Has Got It Going On)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378048) by parfaitperi. 



"So yeah," Keith said with a shrug, gesturing to the woman next to him. She looked a little like him to be fair, but she was obviously an alien too: purple skin, very tall, glowing eyes similar to a cat's, sort of. "This is my mom."

"Pleasure to meet you," Krolia said. 

Lance couldn't say anything though. He wasn't trying to be rude either. There was only one thing going on in his head right now... 

_STACY'S MOM HAS GOT IT GOIN' ON SHE'S ALL I WANT AND I'VE WAITED FOR SO LONG STACY CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE JUST NOT THE GIRL FOR ME I KNOW IT MIGHT BE WRONG BUT I'M IN LOVE WITH STACY'S MOM_

"...Mom if you steal my boyfriend I'm gonna cry."

 


End file.
